


Easy

by acari



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-01
Updated: 2004-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acari/pseuds/acari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando loves everybody, that's just how he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> For Brenda  
> -written June 2004

Orlando loves everybody, that's just how he is. It doesn't matter if you've just met him, or have known him all of your life, he'll hug everybody the same. Orlando will smile and clasp your hand, or put his arms around you. There's no reason to feel special. None at all.

Harry loves to be touched by Orlando, by long slender fingers. He loves the warmth of Orlando's body, the earthy scent of his skin. He loves it so much that he avoids touching Orlando himself, afraid that one day he'll pull Orlando to him and never let go.

He wonders how Orlando will be like as a man, because right now he's still a boy. Even when he works until exhaustion leaves him trembling, he's still the boy who takes six bungee-jumps in a row, grinning despite the fact that he's just emptied his stomach in a ditch. He's the boy who smoothes out the tense wrinkles in Viggo's brow, just to leave fake dog shit on his doorstep the next moment; the boy who adores Liv's naïve wisdom, and gives Dom the finger almost on a daily basis.

Orlando is young and generous with his affection. Harry is neither, and the thought frightens him. Orlando's lovely and kind, but sometimes Harry fears that Orlando's bright smile will slice him open and leave him to bleed.

Harry doesn't want Orlando to change; for his eyes to stop glittering, his dimples to forget how to dance. Harry doesn't want to teach Orlando about fear. He wants the man, and can't bear to be in love with the boy.

 

End.


End file.
